The popularity of video streaming has increased rapidly in recent years. In some cases, video content may correspond to an event, such as news event, a sporting event, or another event. In some examples, the video content may be transmitted to viewers and played using live streaming techniques. For example, video of an event may be transmitted to viewers and played while the event is still occurring, albeit with some latency between the time that video is captured by the provider and the time that the video is eventually played to viewers. In some examples, chunked transfer mode may be employed to reduce the latency associated with live streaming techniques. In chunked transfer mode, requested video content may be broken into a number of chunks for transmission, thereby enabling a reduction in the transfer latency of the video content. While chunked transfer mode may provide advantages such as those described above, it may also increase the difficulty and complexity associated with bandwidth estimation.